


【恩古】终结于梦境之物

by Bambooo33



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28399959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bambooo33/pseuds/Bambooo33
Summary: 恩奇都幕间后幻想。一个“假如恩奇都在幕间并没有来得及成功吸收金古”之后发生的故事。
Relationships: Enkidu | False Lancer/Kingu | Lancer





	【恩古】终结于梦境之物

**Author's Note:**

> 试图死去的金固。
> 
> 时间很乱。
> 
> 私货大放送，参考了幕间的文本。写的都是我自己想看到的，所以可能会很雷人，不介意的话可以继续看下去。
> 
> 努力研究了一下还是没有弄清楚模拟室到底是什么奇妙的存在，就当做把精神放入系统打架好了。

金固再次睁开双眼，他的身侧散落着木屑和碎石。

封印施加的疼痛使他眩晕了一会儿，只能对着面前被刻出深深划痕的树干愣神。他紧接着摸起腿边一片最锋利的石块，熟练地割开了自己的血管。由于重力而坠落的血滴在离体之后倏地减速，在半空中悬成一颗暗色的球体，停留了片刻后反而向上浮了回去，装进他手腕上像被拉起拉链一般重新合拢的伤口。

“你醒啦。”

头顶上伸来一只手。金固咬唇迟疑了一会儿，把自己的手递过去借力站了起来。

木屑和泥灰从他的白袍上簌簌落下，已经达到腰际的兽角慢慢收回。魔力顺着相贴的掌纹流动，把他因为方才的梦而混乱的精神修复了一些。感知到自己的情况好转，金固立刻把手抽了回来背过身去。

“你一直都……算了。可以回去了吧，恩奇都。”

金固站在那片他踏足过不止一次的树林的最后一寸阴影里，而恩奇都背着模拟装置里逼真的阳光在树林的外围望着他。好啊，他听见恩奇都仍旧以那样温和的语气回答他。

他不知第几次目睹周身崩碎成色块的场景，合上双眼等待着踩上迦勒底的地面的触感。闭眼带来的黑暗有着莫名的压力，金固只能尽量不去回想他的梦境，荒诞又陌生的梦境。

随着最后一片属于密林的色块也消失殆尽，蓝白色的墙壁重新填满金固的视线。没有沙尘味道的暖干空气充斥着他的鼻腔，广阔的大地消失了，周身稀薄到无法察觉的魔力浓度再次笼罩了他。

远处传来有些急促的脚步声，是名为藤丸立香的御主和玛修·基列莱特。

“啊，御主，你也来了吗。”

恩奇都一边问好，一边朝来人的方向走了两步，没忘记看一眼身后的金固。

“金固，你……还好吗。”

“——啊。”

金固随口应了一声，略长的指甲划得手心发疼。纵使手上的伤口早就消失得不见踪影，他的衣服却仍然保持着方才在模拟室中的状态，几处新的豁口边缘带着断裂的线头，还沾着些泥斑。

毫无改变的恩奇都的目光在藤丸立香手腕上停止了片刻，随即开口：“抱歉，御主，我是否耽误到你了呢。现在已经是晚餐的时候了。”

“诶？这不急的。晚去一点的话也不会那么挤，对吧，玛修？”

粉发的女孩嗯地应了一声。

“那我们走吧，御主，还有……恩奇都先生和金固先生。”

咕噜。

剩下的三个人心照不宣地用更响的脚步声将队尾的小杂音盖了过去。

金固只感觉血冲上头顶，他想伸手按住腹部，却先条件反射地接住了从头上滑下来的东西，又轻又软，是朵紫色的花，不知是什么时候落在他头上的。

“金固，这个是矮牵牛噢。”

恩奇都不合时宜地回头，朝他抛出一个轻而小的话题。

藤丸立香用对方察觉不到的幅度转身，看了一眼身后的动静。金固顶着那头蓝色的短发把头低下去，让那朵花从袖子里滑走了。

金固沉默不语，像丢弃那朵花一样丢掉了朝他抛来的话题。

编着白色发辫的小女孩追着另一个黑衣的小小身影从她腿边擦了过去，藤丸立香愣了愣，又想起“金固”来的那天发生的事。

六天前。

“这样放着真的没事吗？”

从莫名其妙被遣返的状况里回过神的藤丸立香在迦勒底熟悉的空气中将身体慢慢放松下来。只不过在松懈之余，那稀碎的、正以一种微弱又微妙的方式苟延残喘的兽让她不止一点迷惑。

这次的特异点波动到底是哪里修正了?

六天前那一刻的十分钟前。

“西杜丽她，也成为了自己所敬佩的人啊。”

在不远处藤丸立香的注视下，恩奇都在感叹中结束了战斗。他俯身伸出手，肉泥中残余的锁链便逐渐消解成金色的光粒；然而在合为一体的前一刻，早已被打成碎渣的兽的残片拼合了起来，生生扯住了粒子组成的光带。恩奇都似乎没有感到惊讶，或者说他的挑眉过于不明显了。他停止了吸收的动作，掌心轻贴地面，让由泥土构建的刀与枪锋利的尖端一寸寸从地面露出。

熟悉又突兀的吸力不合时宜地到来。

等到藤丸立香再在筐体里睁开眼活动全身以后，看到的就是熟悉的迦勒底。她晃晃脑袋，试图摇匀自己的平衡系统，刚抬起小腿便被硬硬的角戳了个正着，。

是书角吗？

“童谣？”

她试探着问。

小小的女孩从她腿边绕过来：“御主~我在这里唷。”

“——！”

藤丸立香的血液在刹那间停止了流动，她看着地上的光景，陷入了沉思。

兽所特有的纹路分明的硬角，浅蓝的发色，僵硬的尾部……那只略显单薄纤细的人形生物正卧在她的脚边。

对不起，我，还是没能拯救人理。

藤丸立香扯出一个苦涩的笑容。

……单薄纤细？

她又低下头看了一眼那只“兽”平坦的胸口。

没什么的，性别这种东西。女性的亚瑟王，女性的尼禄，男性的母神……

个鬼。究竟是为什么会一起被灵子转移过来啊！

或许是因为生物的直觉还没有敲响逃跑的警钟，最先占领藤丸立香大脑的内容居然是可有可无的吐槽。

“没事的，御主，那是金固喔。达芬奇过来的时候初步检查过了，他身上残留的提亚马特的部分已经没有兽的部分权能，不足以威胁到迦勒底。”藤丸立香听见温柔平和的声音在身后响起，她怔怔地回过头，视野里绿色的英灵歪了歪脑袋，几缕长发顺着从肩头滑下来。

“金…固？”

她低头又看了一眼那具仍未恢复意识的躯体，没有血迹，没有裂痕，一切似乎都在提醒她那场战斗已经在历史中被修正了。

她的耳中响起类似于铁链震颤的杂音。

“大概是被认作我身（灵）体（基）的一部分，所以一起被带回来了吧。”

杂音被驱散了，藤丸立香再次抬头听起了恩奇都的解释。看到她松一口气的表情，恩奇都眨眨眼睛继续补充。

“啊，‘他’有说，‘为了吓她一下大家就先呆在筐体里不要动噢’。”

“达芬奇亲……！”

“芙呜——啾~”

柔软的长毛生物从跑近的玛修怀里纵身一跃，稳稳落在了藤丸立香脚边，毛乎乎的爪子搭上她的靴尖。

“咕……”

地上仍然没有醒来的金固被芙芙尾巴尖上的绒毛搔得皱起鼻子。

藤丸立香任由毛绒绒的兽类用小巧的肉垫三下两下跳上自己的肩膀，顺手挠了挠它柔软的下巴。恩奇都站在一旁，持续注视着金固快要打出一个喷嚏的表情，直到对方脸上的最后一丝紧皱都舒展开来。他伸出手，周身的空气发生扭曲，喀啦几声过后，金固被锁链裹了起来。

“这样放着没事吗？”藤丸立香的目光在恩奇都和金色的茧之间来回跳跃。

“没事的，等会儿我会把他带去进行进一步的检查，”恩奇都向前迈了一步，想到了什么似地再次停下来，“御主，虽然有些突然，但我还是想提出这个出于自身想法的请求——如果可以的话，我能同他亲自交流吗？我已经读到了你口中的他的故事，而他口中自己的故事……”

藤丸立香在那张漂亮的脸上只读到了四个字：我很好奇。

芙芙没有在她的肩上炸毛，这应该很安全，她想。假如在交涉之后金固也能同这里建立联系，那不会是一件坏事。况且，有着恩奇都的战斗能力和达芬奇的担保，事态应该不至于严重到需要担心的程度。

她卷了卷落在颊侧的碎发，有些迟疑地点点头。

“谢谢你，御主。”

但这联系有点太紧密了。

食堂里空荡荡的，藤丸立香看向不远处的金固。他手里的叉子上叉着最后一块牛油蛋糕，盘子里的肉已经切成了整齐的小块。四天前，因为未在意过的饥饿而晕倒的他在醒来之后还颇为笨拙，例如手里的刀从食物上斜着滑下去，差点切下他自己的一根手指，又手忙脚乱忘了把汤吹凉而差点烫到舌头。

像极了人类，还是年龄较小的那种。

“你也知道的吧，立香酱。当时在乌鲁克，金固就已经是靠恩奇都的尸体而活动的本土‘人类’了。因此呢，他的到来也并不是处于‘被召唤’的情况，而是单纯地像你一样，被传送到这里。所以说比起被召唤现界而接受了现代知识的英灵，他更像是‘穿越’过来的古代居民啦。这一点不用你担心，恩奇都他已经做好准备接受这个‘教育’的任务了。”

“恩奇都果然很温柔嘛……啊呜。”

她回想起达芬奇在管制室对她说的话，盯着把牛油蛋糕稳稳塞进嘴里的金固目不转睛，在玛修关心的眼神里往自己的嘴里塞了一口土豆泥。

“前辈？！”

藤丸立香的思绪被玛修喊了回来，她感觉噎得慌，好在那张桌子骤然倒塌发出的巨响使她一伸脖子成功地咽了下去。

“但由于他和提亚马特融合的情况尚未得出明确结论……”

他仍然是迦勒底中的高危存在，需要不间断的监视。

金固死死抱住自己的头翻倒在地上，头部两侧早已隐匿的角再次戳穿他试图阻止其生长的手臂。骨头在挤压下于碎裂和重组之间来回往复，沙沙的声音贴着头皮直直传进他的大脑，伴着耳边永不停下的絮语——那是稍微有些久违的，来自母亲的呜咽。

好寂寞，不要走。

也不要再被创造出来了。

归来吧，吾子啊，一切的一切，都回归于我吧。

他看见血在喷溅和回流中穿梭，划出若干条椭圆的轨迹，轨迹的焦点上闪出一道锁链的光。

他又一次被投入那片梦境。

早在那片密林中，时间就已经被稀释了，他和母亲的残骸宛如身处死寂了几千年的时光死角。如今，在不知道是谁的梦里，他的肢体和感觉一同在虚空中坠落溶解，眼前的世界空无一物，连黑色都没有。他或许在运动吧，谁知道呢，静止与边界的概念在此处也不曾存在。他尚未经历过马尔杜克之斧劈裂身躯的剧痛，也不曾被取尽鲜血洒向大地，然而这份望不到边的痛苦就像那时背叛和绝望一样，似乎要将他从内部撕裂。

类似的梦境在他被拽入迦勒底后便频频发生，而每一次发生都会带来模拟室的一片狼藉。起初只是睡梦中的每天一次，本就是被莫名其妙带到此地的他根本不以为意。即便每次醒来都会受到来自自我封印的损伤，他依旧有些盼望着进入那片能让他感受到“生前”体验的、被模拟出的古老土地。

“得益”于他体内的母亲，他并不想开始所谓的新生活，短暂的生前已经足够混乱而没有终点。现下迦勒底是陌生的、亮堂堂的，没有阴暗的兽巢，没有血腥气，没有人类惨叫的声音，没有了。一切都代表着人类世界的维持，他所谓愿望的终点。

金固在面对镜子时偶尔认不出自己。他半透明质感的头发是提亚马特的浅蓝色，而不够重组为成人体格的残余肉身只能缩水，无论是身高还是头发的长度。那些无法改变。他像是被车轮溅起的一个泥点，摇摇晃晃被甩去了另一条路上，没有拒绝的余地。

比起进出模拟室前后都完美无瑕的恩奇都，每次都会获得衣服上的新划痕和泥斑的他显然与那个人类的御主更为相近——会感受到饥饿的身体是，会因为虚拟的受伤而被破坏的精神也是。他的内部在短短的几日中从死寂无法克制地变为躁动，兽的要素轻易就能穿透他的皮肤再次暴露；原本只会在梦境中发生的异化，如今随时都能化作怒火冲破他的躯壳。他明白，每一次失控破坏的不是模拟出的草木，而是他自己的精神。

他醒来时身边总站着恩奇都。恩奇都从不阻止他，只是在一旁看着，展开遮蔽天空的金色的锁网拦住四散的土块，慈悲而非怜悯。

这就够了。

无关身份也想做的事已经完成，那么心脏的跳动也是时候停止了吧。

他在第三天的第四次失控后将一旁的断枝插向了自己的胸口，没有等到站在一旁的恩奇都问出他想问的话。他知道恩奇都会说出温柔的、他听得懂的话语，但他不想听，于是他在每一个容易开启交流的节点都用各种方式强行打断，包括这一次。

熟悉的痛感袭来，不知是从自己还是从并不存在形体的母亲口中发出的恸哭在这时候戛然而止。金固握住临时充当利器的木锥，向心脏的部位又推进几分，扩散开的剧痛和随着大量血液流失的力气使他侧着身瘫倒在地上，他的手指砸在柔软的草里。

数分钟后，他看着身下的那摊血像蚂蚁一样爬回他们原本的巢穴，他的胸口。那根木头被缓缓地从碎裂的肋骨间推出来，在干燥的地面上发出笃的轻响，他原本愈发微弱的心跳也再次拥有了搏动的力量。

死亡的痛苦只能带来心灵上片刻的安静。他开始意识到自己无法死去，就像母亲那样。在世界上所有的生物消亡之前，死对他来说不过是奢望。

“……说真的，恩奇都。就像这样把我强行吸收也好，放弃我吧。”

金固睁开双眼直视太阳，毫不惧怕被阳光灼伤眼球。已经到达膝弯的兽角缓缓缩回消失，他躺在草地上，嘴角还挂着方才的蛋糕屑，风刮动他和蓝天同色的头发。

这是金固在来到此处的五天里第一次对恩奇都说出除了“回去吧”之外的话。

恩奇都做不到，他当然知道。他只是妄想有个人能杀了他，而那个人或许只能是恩奇都。

他不认识也拒绝认识其他的从者，白发的小女孩曾拉住恩奇都的衣角睁着干净的眼睛无声地凝视他，蛇尾的女神曾在走廊的转角朝他投过来饱含着叹息的目光。他也看见过那两个不同时期的王，但他觉得为了说这些而跑过去是完全的自取其辱。况且这绝不可能，提亚马特的残余部分像是母亲的双臂，永远环抱着他的每一块骨头，而他的骨头总会在被碎成粉末后恢复如初。

假如他只是他的话，情况兴许会不一样。但现在的他不想再因此而和别的个体扯上关系了。

——即便他不会推开伸来的手。

“虽然很遗憾，但我目前做不到，”恩奇都在金固身边坐下，低头，发尾擦过他尚未干透的眼角，“这仅仅是我的分析……我的干涉并不能完全作为解决你问题的办法。与此同时，我也很希望能找到一些答案。”

“现在我能和你交谈吗，金固。”

湛蓝天空的边界在这一天第七次崩解。

“或者，你有什么想对我说的吗？”

“在你完成了‘束缚’提亚马特神之后的现在，你获得成长了吗？”

风停了下来，属于天空的色块闪动着似要复原。

“你在说什么呢，恩奇都。”

金固将恩奇都单手拉倒在地，好让自己交叉的瞳孔强行撞进他的视线。

“——‘她’一直都在这里啊。”

金固的声音和瞳孔在一并颤抖。恩奇都放任自己倒下，鼻尖和金固的几乎碰到一起。他并不感到意外，对方的力量在失控时与兽无异，已经超过了迦勒底中任何从者的水平。他在御主的口中获得了他人对金固的记录，那是在他的死亡后进行的又一段“可能性”。而事实证明如今这份可能性还没有走到终末，兽的成分依旧潜伏在目前可以被称为金固的个体中，这也是在乌鲁克时他的“身体”对于他的吸收表示排斥的原因。

但无论如何，“只要放着不管的话就会自行消失”，他只能做一个见证者。

恩奇都的手悬在金固的耳侧迟迟没有放下，他的目光穿过那层紫色的屏障，与最古老的神明对视。

“无论如何，你的愿望还没有结束啊，金固。”

反叛了神明的“我”。

金固的瞳孔挣扎了一会儿恢复了原本的圆形，他松开手，三五块尖锐的石子从他刚愈合的掌心里落出来。

“那种事怎么样都好。”

延续的世界并不需要我。

“你……”面对金固毫无敌意的深层接触，恩奇都的睫毛颤抖了一下，神情在一瞬间的排斥后恢复平静。

“不过，该怎么形容呢，恩奇都。我果然还是无法向你开口，向任何人开口，”金固将没入对方胸口的手又推进了几分，困惑而痛苦地望着恩奇都有些涣散的瞳孔，“你不恨我么？我是杀害你所涉足的大地上无数住民的凶手，我用你的身体让那些死者的心也一并死去，因而我并不存在能被你原谅的任何要素。我不知道……你想要的答案就在这里么？”

那不足一年的记录顺着记忆中的河流涌进恩奇都的脑海，他的双眼有一瞬间浮现出紫色。

“我只是个为了‘唤醒’而存在的人偶而已，为了沉睡在海里不知样貌的敬爱的母神。确实，我不需要诸如亲人这样旧人类才需要的东西，确实……”

金固缓缓抽出手，攥住滑落在眼前的一束蓝发撩去耳后，跟着恩奇都的动作一齐坐起身。

“对你而言很可笑吧？当她现在真的沉睡在我的身体里时，我却不知道怎么做了。”

恩奇都没听见似的，眼睛一眨也不眨，似乎在解析着方才涌入身体的记录，过了很久才开口。

“嗯，对于他们的死亡，我也感到十分悲伤，但我也许并不憎恨你，”恩奇都伸手按上自己的胸口，“而面对相似的相貌和与之匹配不上的举止，人们也总会有着和常态不符的反应。”

“我想，比起‘人偶’，你更应该用人，用灵魂来形容才对。我是恩奇都，你是金固——也许我们是相同的，生于同一具肉体的存在。但即便将这段记录读取完，我也无法断言我们之间存在的关系。”

恩奇都垂下眼微微笑了。

“啊啊，作为对你这份慷慨的回报，我也有想告诉你的事情，金固。我……并非只在拯救我自己，我想要在你身上看见我所无法达到的可能性。也许，我们都有着对方做不到的事情。”

模拟空间解除，深夜的迦勒底走廊上走着两个靠萤火虫引路的身影。

路过食堂门口时金固又看到了那张翻倒的桌子，恩奇都没有将它扶起，金固轻皱眉头握住了拳。

“但我没有想做的事情了，恩奇都。”

他摇晃了一下自己快要溢出哭泣声和泥潮的头颅。

“你不需要怜悯我。”

我已经没有被怜悯的时间了。

在休息室的角落坐下时，在一天内失控了数次的金固没再祈求一个无梦的夜晚，他即是最初的神明，没有其他的神明能够向他提供庇护了。恩奇都收回了那两只萤火虫，化成灵体的状态坐在他身边，像之前的几天一样，为了不引起他的局促和失控而把目光投在别的地方。

——我并不憎恨你。

这是在包容我吗，金固将自己在黑暗中注视恩奇都的视线收回，把头深深地埋回膝盖里。就像那时面对着名为西杜丽的祭司一般，他的心再度被拽入矛盾之海。

恩奇都，你究竟是——

我究竟是……

不抱希望的他却在第六个夜晚梦见了虚数空间以外的存在。

那是什么时候的事呢。

或许是刚刚被捏造出来的时候吧。

从朦胧的暗夜中醒来，意识像原野上凶兽幼崽尚未干透的胎毛似的在黑森的风里摇啊摇，空灵的呼唤只有一两个音节听得明晰。

Aaa、Kin—gu……

原来我的名字，是金固啊。

吞噬一切的原初之海，乌漆的泥泞，母亲想要的是什么？是新的世界吗。还是，要那个为了以她身躯开拓的世界回归她而创造的原初之理呢。

为她悲伤，听她哀叹；不能原谅，不愿原谅。

却在无数次沐浴着黑色泥潮的幻境里，被不属于自我的阳光扭曲了心。

以至于最后唯一记得的，却是将这样的神明死死缚在残破的机体上。

这副身体还记得要做的事，而我的灵魂只能同母亲在一无所有的海洋中哭泣。

我是谁？

我是金固，要和提亚马特神一同迈向新世代的独一无二的孩子。我是独一无二的，因此——

■■■■■■■■■■■■。

（她的世界中可以只有我一人。）

金固首次在清晨的休息室醒来，一旁的恩奇都毫不意外地拿出了迦勒底职员特供的洗漱用品递给他。

他像之前每天首次从模拟室回来后那样从恩奇都的手中接过杯子，首先在凉水口上装满一杯水，接着程式化地挤出清凉的膏体在口腔中擦出泡沫，最后用水冲洗干净。他的肌肉记下了完整的流程，就好像他确实曾属于这里。

水打着旋被吸入下方的管道，发出些深邃的响声，像是来自另一个世界。

金固猛地望向面前的镜子，他的右眼抽搐着变化出象征着兽的瞳孔。洗手池的水声渐渐下去了，而他脑中的潮声卷土重来。他在镜子里看到恩奇都朝他走来的倒影，感觉头沉甸甸的，正在生成的硕大的角在狭小的镜面中只能照出泛着金属光泽的一小部分。

生长完全的角的末端在地面上移动，擦出尖锐而刺耳的声音。金固无比迟缓，又无比从容地朝恩奇都转过头。

“你如今，也依旧不憎恨我吗。”

连这一份悲剧，也要一并背负吗？

恩奇都在他扭曲的视觉中露出一个被戳穿的微笑。

黑影从他的脚边延伸，这次是恩奇都被卷入了他的空间。

他们一起在赤红的天幕下坠落。

海水已然化作红黑色的泥潮，坠入时只能感受到被包裹的温热和粘稠。沉重的海浪朝他们拍下，巨大的冲击将他们冲到岸边。

恩奇都第一个站起身，长袍由于沾满了海水而显得颇为笨重，而拥有着比体重还要庞大的双角的金固仍然趴在更靠近海的沙地上。金固所残余的提亚马特的权能似乎并不包括巨大化的龙体在内，他只能保持少年期人类的体型。但恩奇都还是没有像往常那样朝金固伸出手，属于兵器的直觉告诉他，这次接触将会是几天来最高危险等级的。

之后大概也不会有了。

这片土地的范本仍是乌鲁克，恩奇都从泛着熟悉气息的泥土中唤出漫天锁链，它们在灰暗的空间中织出一张巨型的金色网络，罩住了金固和恩奇都自己。那些网的结点上展开一个又一个光圈，无数的刀枪从其中射出，尖端指向的唯一目标便是那匍匐着的“兽”。

除去给予金固短暂的作为“人”的必要看护和教育之外，他更为重要的任务是管制对方一切可能损害迦勒底的行为。

在接触到包裹着金固周身不存在实体的光球时，所有的武器都变为泥土落了进去。攻击是无效的，恩奇都做出一个相当合理的推测——假如此刻他伸手攻击，那么他将变为最初作为怪物的形态。

那对迦勒底而言，或许也会是真正的灾难吧？

也许是吸收了那一阵攻击的魔力，光球相应地扩大了几圈。随着活动范围的扩大，金固在这时候用并不粗壮的胳膊撑起了上半身，一齐用于支撑的还有他撕裂背部皮肤而绽开的双翼，他缓慢地抬起头，眼球被紫色彻底填满。

旧型、旧型。

恩奇都听见他在爬动中发出咬牙切齿的咆哮，浪潮在他的身后高高扬起，遮蔽了满天红光。

区区旧型——

金固无意识地咬紧牙关，说出久违的台词。

用你们认知中的旧人类、人来形容……我？别开玩笑了。

多么可憎，多么不甘，嵌套于天之锁躯壳上的自己，又有多少时间作为所谓的“人”而真正地随心所欲了呢。

他不憎恨自己的命运，即便他自苏醒以来便是借尸生魂般的存在，为着唯一的愿望而行动的人偶。现在他变成了母亲的碎肉和断裂的天之锁绞拧出的新式残品，在清醒和混沌中挣扎。他并不想称自己为“人”了，而“他”却夸赞他的自我意识，一边要把他的恶一并背负。是圣人吗，还是个一厢情愿的白痴呢。

混合着母亲暴走的愤怒搅浑了他的头脑。

你还爱着我么，你也要离开我么。

要逃离我吗？要毁灭我吗？你们存在的意义，是毁灭我吗。

回归我，不要离开我，在我的怀抱中复（毁）原（灭）就好。

金固终于靠着尾部和触地的双角站立起来，在光的包围中朝恩奇都一步一步地走过去。伴着他脚下的潮水蔓延而出现的是残破不全的拉赫穆，有的缺少了头颅，有的失去了用于移动的腿脚，还有些只剩下抽搐的触须在弹跳。它们匍匐着蠕动，又在球体的光芒和恩奇都的攻击中被持续灼烧。

完全的天之锁平静地看着对方朝他走过来，任凭一点点扩大的光球从边缘开始触及自己的身躯。他的头上逐渐生出镌刻着神纹的双角，他的四肢自足尖开始被泥土包裹，他的呼吸声转为沉重，带出大地的鸣响。然而在他回归初始的身躯上，他灰绿的眼中始终保留有着那汪能沉没一切的海，连时光似乎也不曾在其中流转。

“假如是过去没有被任何人所‘编织’的我，或许会因为这样的你而回归彻底的狂化吧。”

恩奇都吐出悠远的调子，像狼嗥，像鲸鸣，像世间万物的高歌。

“但正因为那些编织了我的存在，我放弃了自己曾经的存在方式。”

“如今悔恨依旧存在着那么几个，但也只有那么几个了，”他抬起自己树干般的勉强能称得上手臂的末端，朝金固伸过去，“所以，你也不需要悔恨。拥有信念的灵魂不需要悔恨。”

“昨日我的回报现在看来似乎并不等价。作为追加的交换，也让你亲自阅读我的故事吧，金固。”

泥制的肢体穿透了金固的胸膛。

金固迟钝地垂头看向记忆导入的连接处。没有流血，没有同化，光球的扩张因此而停顿下来。他干涸而空白的世界被来自他人的海洋浇灌，浅蓝色的花，山丘上的风，浸满双手的血肉，以及——

……

原来你是知道的，我这样做的理由。

那便，如同设想的那样包容进去就好。

“离开这里。”

伴随着震耳欲聋的响声而来的是强劲的冲击，恩奇都被推出了光球的影响范围，变回人形的他不轻不重地撞上自己编出的锁网；刚才瞄准他打过去的泥土也一并被挤出，恢复了攻击前的刀剑形状。只是片刻，所有的物质便都从金固的周身被排除了，他独自一人半浮在空中。

即便被困在那一方仅够展开双翅的小小空间里，来自创世之神强烈的压迫感也让恩奇都一时间只能做一个旁观者。金固伸手划开皮肤，将自己的肋骨分解为连接着锁链的兵刃，他抓起其中的一根，双手合拢紧紧握住。锁链末端所连接的兵刃割开他的掌心，鲜浓的血在他的小臂上流出一条赤色的路。

这一次伤口没有愈合。

“恩奇都。”

金固的声音在真空里消逝，无法传达到恩奇都耳中。但恩奇都从他开合的嘴唇中将他的话语清楚地读了出来。

我将 “母亲”置入了我（她）所创造的世界里，用她（我）的权能。

也正是因为这样——她（我）是我（她）的世界中唯一的生命了。

前一日被骤然探入胸口的恩奇都也没有像这般睁大眼睛。

他作为他母亲最后的信徒，虔诚而决绝地将信物的尖端刺入自己胸膛中央跳动的心脏。环抱着他的来自远古的光散成无数碎片，穿过锁网撒向深色的天空。

“你说过我有灵魂的吧？那么这，就是无关我降生以来的任务，仅是我的灵魂想要做的事情。”

在声带开裂前，金固朝恩奇都，朝天空，朝黑暗褪去的世界如此陈述。

金固在第一缕阳光拨开阴翳洒上海面时散落在地，被恩奇都撤回用作囚牢的锁链接住。他的角碎成五彩的沙砾，翅羽在重启的世界中消散，兽尾的残片和寄居蟹一起被卷入海浪。兽和自身存在的概念在体内不可控地开始抵消，再加以深至灵核的伤害，他的肉身再也无法支持生命的活动。

混沌的潮水退去，风拂过重生的大地。恩奇都怀抱着金固的残躯坐在岸边，背对着乌鲁克静谧的城邦。他眼中映出的海浮起几串气泡，泛出粼粼波光。

不同于巢穴里魔兽的带着血腥气的闷热，恩奇都的怀抱是温暖而干燥的，金固把脸贴近恩奇都的胸口，任凭对方的手温柔地抚上他的头发。

“把‘我’带回去吧。”

金固浅蓝的发丝在恩奇都的手掌下逐渐染作初春冒出的第一片新芽的绿色，镶嵌在恩奇都雪地一般的袍子里。恩奇都在金固被洞穿的背部摸索，一寸寸触碰那逐渐崩坏的灵基。

那些记忆再次被他所读取，期限是永远。

——谢谢你告诉我。

眩目的阳光下，恩奇都目送那缕水汽自他的手心升起，化作浅蓝的幻影在青空下摇曳。

“恩奇都先生——！”

切换成战斗模式的亚从者少女挡在御主的身前冲进了休息室，映入眼帘的却是毫发未伤的绿色人形。

“对不起，御主，没来得及告知你们就被卷入突发事件了。”

往日总能提前察觉御主来到的恩奇都这时才从那面镜子前转过身来，手里攥着一截沾着沙子的布片，脸上带着些许歉意。

“没、没事就好。”藤丸立香还想就刚才找不到坐标的异常情况说些什么，来自管制室的投影就倏地横在了她和绿色的英灵之间。

“这里是达芬奇亲的即时报告~兽的要素已经彻底无法被监测到了。恭喜你们，高级警戒在这一刻起正式解除啦。不过，在去食堂之前，请到这里来记录一下具体情况喔。”

“御主，我们走吧，不早点补充能量的话会影响机体运行的。”

恩奇都读出了她的心声一般：“你们想知道的，我都会在管制室好好说明。”

藤丸立香转向房间外的走廊，头脑因持续紧绷后的放松而回到了之前犯困的状态。恩奇都在通过走廊的转角处时超过她的脚步，俯身拾起了一朵紫色的花。

“唔，这是那天的……”

恩奇都轻触了一下那朵花的花蕊，有那么一晃神，藤丸立香感受到了轻微的魔力震荡。

真的是同一朵吗，藤丸立香揉了揉眼睛，怀疑自己困昏了头。

“哼……谢谢你。”

明显低沉下去的声音从恩奇都的口中传出，藤丸立香察觉到玛修和她一样僵了一瞬，这一刻她们仿佛回到被骂了“无能人士”的那时候。她确定自己这次彻底清醒了——她也确定刚才恩奇都的眼睛绝对转换成过紫色。

“啊、抱歉，吓到你们了吗？”恩奇都回到了平日的声线，将那朵花用他一直没放开的碎布小心地包裹起来，“虽然只有一瞬间……那确实是‘金固’的声音。但这一点御主你大可放心，的确只是‘声音’而已。”

他们继续前进，直到管制室的大门在眼前打开。

“那么。”

“请允许我叙述吧。”

属于你（我）的故事。

-Fin

**Author's Note:**

> 开这个奇怪的脑洞的初衷是希望恩吸收古之前和他先好好地相处几天，然而本质是因为想看提妈形态的小孩。
> 
> 在他丢下那朵花的时候，他就已经准备好了用自己的死亡换取母亲的消失。
> 
> 紫色矮牵牛的花语貌似是“断情”？我望文生义，让小孩剪断了他和这个世界最后的联系。当然啦，他还是留下了回忆和故事不是吗。
> 
> 他能这么轻易地和母亲“同归于尽”，原因是提亚马特的成分很少外加自我封印的被动。
> 
> 恩奇都的心收到了那朵花吗？我也不知道，怎么想都没问题。


End file.
